


Fade Away

by ThePlaceThatILeft (Rei_Kingdom)



Series: Pre-Mature Ramblings: Beginnings of a Small (Bright) Spark [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, I'm not kidding, Poetry, but do those really count as characters?, don't do it kids, more like, or some denomination of it, pollution is bad, so is littering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_Kingdom/pseuds/ThePlaceThatILeft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fate of a beach, as told by the sky.</p><p>/Originally written at age 13 for a Humanities creative piece on the dangers of pollution.<br/>Huh. The first poem piece I unearthed from this USB.<br/>See series notes as to why this even exists./</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Look Internet People, a weird poem about beach pollution!
> 
> So...  
> I'm pretty sure there was a tune that goes with this, but I can't remember what it was.  
> I'd even annotated it for what the lines mean at the end!
> 
> Enjoy! (or try, it isn't too bad)

From up high with the clouds,  
I can hear all the crowds,  
As the beach cries for help,  
Drowned out by the whelp, of the waters.

It coughs and it chokes,  
On the bottles of Coke,  
Thrown carelessly into the blue.

The rubbish they drop,  
Piles up in a lot,  
On the ocean bed floor,  
That used to be more, than a dump-ing ground.

All the animals flee,  
For they all agree,  
That there’s no hope left~

The waters are murky,  
And terribly dirty, from all the sun-screen.

But the sand wails in anguish,  
As it’s taken away.  
The sea wall is making, the sand float all away and,  
To leave behind nothing, but more cold waves.

The hills still remember,  
When they reached for my hands,  
They were cliffs out of water,  
Till they came around, and crushed them to the ground.

I still remember the day that we met,  
You were new-ly made, but already upset,  
As people came running,  
And did as they pleased, not re-a-li-sing what this would mean.

Some of us remain,  
Silently pondering,  
What would it be like if they stayed a-way.

But now that it’s done, there’s nothing we can do,  
So I look to you.

Could you change our fate or will we all,  
Just Fade A-way~~~?

 

* * *

 

_Annotations_

2nd stanza:  
Referencing to the litter found on the beach being plentiful.

3rd stanza:  
When the rubbish drops it often ends up falling into the ocean and accumulating at the sea floor.

4th stanza:  
As the water becomes polluted, wildlife finds it difficult to survive in that area and move away. That is why the beach has a lack of wildlife.

5th stanza:  
Swimming in the ocean causes sunscreen to wash away and leave a thin, transparent layer of oil on the water, making it hard for fish to breathe.

6th stanza:  
Because of the sea wall in place, sand is easily eroded away by the waves.

7th and 8th stanzas:  
Geelong Beach used to be cliffs overlooking the sea, but the cliffs were flattened to create a beach area. The soil from the cliffs created the hills surrounding the beach.

Last stanzas:  
Used to emote the feelings of the Sky, who feels sadness and sorrow as to what has happened to the beach.   
The whole poem describing what the Sky hears and how discouraging it is.

Ending the poem with a plea for change.

**Author's Note:**

> yay poetry!
> 
> originally written in Lucida Calligraphy font with Calibri (Body) font annotations.


End file.
